


Une histoire de gâteau au chocolat

by Nikipa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cake, Chocolate, Humor, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikipa/pseuds/Nikipa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Zayn et Louis font une soirée entre eux, que Harry est leur voisin hyper sexy et que Zayn lance un défi à Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une histoire de gâteau au chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, ou bonsoir!  
> C'est mon premier OS sur les 1D et sur Larry j'espère que vous aimerez!
> 
> J'ai mis humour dans la description mais c'est mon humour, je ne risque pas de faire rire tout le monde. Ce n'est pas un OS très philosophique, triste ou autre, mais très léger parce que la vie est déjà triste et que, quand je viens sur ce site, j'aime m'aérer la tête avec des choses stupides.
> 
> L'idée m'est venue quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, on verra ce que mes insomnies donnent...
> 
> Bonne lecture! :)

Louis le savait. Ce pari était une très mauvaise idée. Ils n'avaient pas douze mais vingt trois ans, vingt deux pour Zayn, et il n'aurait jamais dû écouter son meilleur ami.   
  
C'était un soir de vacances, de grandes vacances.  Celles pendant lesquelles, si on était étudiants comme Louis et Zayn, on ne partait pas, ou alors très peu, et où l'on restait chez soi, du moins, la plupart du temps. Un mardi, ou peut être un jeudi. Louis ne savait pas le jour exact, durant ces vacances on ignorait souvent ce genre de détails. Zayn et lui avaient décidé de faire une soirée entre colocataires mais Liam, le troisième habitant de l'appartement et, accessoirement, le plus sérieux, avait été invité chez ses parents. Il n'avait donc pas pu se joindre à eux. Les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls dans leur grand appartement londonien. C'était à partir de ce moment là que Louis aurait dû commencer à se méfier. Ou peut être était-ce quand le pakistanais avait parlé de se lancer des défis, comme au lycée ou au collège, qu'il aurait dû fuir. Malgré tout, il  avait accepté et, ce, joyeusement. Il soupçonnait Zayn de lui avoir glissé quelque chose, autre que de la vodka, dans son coca pour qu'il se soit montré aussi con. 

 

Tout avait commencé avec des question débiles du genre "chiche de crier « Je suis gay ! » par la fenêtre » ou bien « chiche d'appeler Liam et de lui faire croire qu'on a couché ensemble?". Sur la dernière question, Liam avait décroché, n'avait pas cru un seul instant Zayn qui tentait d'être convainquant et leur avait conseillé d'arrêter l'alcool, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore bu un verre entier. Bref, ces petits défis ne représentaient rien de bien méchant, en somme. Mais, et c'était précisément à cet instant que Louis aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou, en voyant le regard malicieux de Zayn, le pakistanais avait tendu un piège à son ami. Un piège que celui-ci n'avait absolument pas vu venir. Le genre de  piège bien fourbe.   
  


**« Chiche d'aller voir Harry Styles et de lui demander du sucre, pour faire un gâteau ? Il faut avoir l'air convainquant, genre précise que c'est un pour gâteau au chocolat. »**

 

Le plus jeune des deux regardait son interlocuteur, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rieurs et abordait un air satisfait, comme s'il avait attendu de pouvoir poser cette question depuis le début de la soirée, Louis était sûr que c'était le cas.  
Par contre, lui, il ne rigolait pas du tout!  
Harry Styles? C'était leur nouveau voisin de palier. Un jeune homme de leur âge qui portait des chemises à motifs, souvent trop ouvertes, du genre qui laissait apercevoir ses tétons et son torse tatoué, qui avait une longue chevelure brune et bouclée et qui, surtout, avait un corps à se damner. Deux longues jambes fines, des traits fins, des lèvres qui suppliaient Louis de les embrasser et des yeux verts, hypnotiques, intenses. C'était la créature la plus sexy que la terre n'ait jamais portée et Louis pourrait passer des heures à le regarder_même si le mot mater sonnait plus juste_tant il le trouvait magnifique. Il s'était retenu de baver ou de ne pas lui sauter dessus les rares fois où il l'avait croisé dans l'ascenseur depuis ses deux semaines d'emménagement. Évidemment Zayn s'en était rendu compte et, comme il était adorable, il avait utilisé cette découverte dans un plan foireux digne de Zayn Malik.   
  
**« -** **Zayn, personne ne fait de gâteau à presque minuit, je vais paraître complètement con! En plus je risque de le réveiller !** **  
**

**\- Tu peux toujours refuser... »**   
  


~~~~

Louis ne savait pas s'il détestait le plus son orgueil ou bien son meilleur ami qui l'avaient, tous deux, poussé à se retrouver là, devant la porte de son fantasme, attendant que celui-ci ouvre, mais principalement priant pour qu'il ne soit pas là. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un splendide jeune homme, immense, du moins par rapport à Louis. Il était vêtu d'une chemise à flamands roses et d'un jean noir bien trop serré. Louis prit son courage à deux, ou quatre, mains avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 

**« _Bonjour ! »**

 

C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire pour l'instant, okay c'était peu mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il utilisait toute sa concentration pour se retenir de ne pas regarder le bouclé alors, forcément, il ne savait pas annoncer de longues phrases complexes en même temps. Trop compliqué. Surtout que la chemise d'Harry était beaucoup trop ouverte. Vraiment trop. Est-ce qu'il savait à quoi servaient les boutons ?

 

Harry Styles, le  _ tropmégamagnifiquebouclé  _ , fronça les sourcils, dieu qu'il était sexy, et fixa étrangement son voisin.

 

**« _Euh... Bonsoir ? »**

 

Si Louis avait pu le faire sans paraître ridicule, il aurait frappé sa main très fort contre sa tête parce que oui, il était plus de minuit et les gens normaux ne disaient pas bonjour mais  _ bonsoir _ . Bravo, il venait d'être ridicule.

 

**« _ Hum... Oui, bonsoir... Je... Euh... En fait je fais un gâteau, au chocolat parce que j'adore ça, le chocolat, je préfère le chocolat aux fraises, les fraises c'est pas bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'aime pas mais je n'aime pas, c'est comme ça. Les filles préfèrent les fraises mais moi je suis un garçon du coup bah je... »**

 

Il fut coupé, et ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge venant de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci semblait hésiter entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Il abordait un air impatient sur le visage, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné l'heure. Louis réalisa qu'il avait  _ peut être  _ parlé un peu  _ trop _ de choses sans intérêt. Il n'y pouvait rien, Harry le gênait, l'impressionnait, tellement qu'il lui faisait perdre ses moyens et, accessoirement, raconter n'importe quoi. 

Pour la deuxième fois en même pas cinq minutes, Louis voulut s'enterrer très loin sous terre et ne jamais ressortir de son tombeau. Il maudit Zayn intérieurement et se promit de lui faire payer. Il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouges avant de se rattraper.

 

**«_ Bref ! Je fais un gâteau au chocolat et il me manque du sucre. C'est hyper important parce que sans sucre bah le gâteau ne sera pas bon et...** Il se reprit avant de repartir dans d'autres explications inutiles.  **Bah ça ne sert à rien de faire un gâteau s'il n'est pas bon. Donc, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, dans un élan de compassion extrême, me donner du sucre ?**

**_ Du sucre ?** Répéta Harry, les yeux écarquillés. **Tu me déranges à minuit pour avoir du sucre ? Du sucre ?… Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ?**

 

**_ Je te donnerai une part ?** Osa Louis, se giflant mentalement puisqu'il ne comptait pas réellement faire de gâteau. »

 

Louis vit Harry se passer la main dans les cheveux, ce simple geste pouvait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, avant de soupirer puis de le fixer des ses yeux verts. Quel regard. Ils pouvaient très bien abandonner cette histoire de gâteau et courir dans le lit du bouclé, vraiment.

 

**« _ Bon. Très bien. Je vais satisfaire les étranges occupations nocturnes de mon voisin. Attends moi là.**

Louis eut un haussement de sourcils suggestif sur la façon dont Harry pourrait satisfaire ses occupations nocturnes et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

_ **Pas ce genre d'occupations là. »**

 

Puis le bouclé partit et Louis le suivit à l'intérieur, se rendant compte, un peu trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas été invité ici et que c'était  _ peut être  _ mal poli de rentrer de cette façon chez les gens. Tant pis non ? Oui, tant pis. 

Harry le regarda bizarrement en le voyant le suivre. Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la bouche,voulut dire quelque chose, la referma et secoua la tête. Il devait sûrement déjà être dépassé par Louis. Ce dernier devait reconnaître qu'il avait un caractère  _ un peu  _ difficile. Il agissait souvent, tout le temps en fait, sans réfléchir et ne réfléchissait qu'une fois avoir agit. Ce qui pouvait, la plupart du temps, le faire passer pour quelqu'un d'étrange auprès des autres. Voire, parfois, les effrayer. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne donnait pas cette impression à Harry. Ce serait difficile de le fréquenter si le bouclé le prenait pour quelqu'un de fou.

 

Louis détailla l'appartement de Harry. Si déjà il était entré, il se devait de trouver des indices sur la vie privée du bouclé. Indices comme par exemple s'il était en couple ou non. Louis fouilla tous les coins de l'appartement du regard, ayant l'impression d'être un agent secret, il regardait souvent les Totally Spies avec ses petites sœurs, il adorait ça. Chose à ne dire à Harry pour ne pas le faire fuir.

 

Le salon était tout à fait normal, composé d'un grand canapé, d'une table basse et d'une télévision. Il donnait sur une cuisine à l'américaine très classique. La seule chose 'étrange' que Louis releva était l'ordre parfait qui régnait. Il n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi bien rangée. Incroyable. Tout ressemblait à un magazine de décoration ! L'observateur se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre lui aussi à ranger, au cas où, un jour, genre le 36 du mois, Harry vienne dans son appart. Seule la chambre de Liam était bien rangée dans son habitation. Zayn et Louis étaient bordéliques au possible.

 

Il atteignit la cuisine et s'appuya contre un meuble. Son 'hôte' lui tendit le paquet de sucre avec un petit sourire qui fit littéralement fondre Louis.

 

**« _ Puisque tu as l'air de t'y connaître en gâteau au chocolat, je vais venir pour, euh... Apprendre ! Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**

**_ Non pas du tout, tu peux venir ! »**

 

BIEN SÛR QUE SI CA LE DERANGEAIT. Louis tenta de rester calme face à Harry, qui lui avait fait sa proposition avec un sourire d'ange. Le genre de sourire auquel on ne peut pas dire non. Bordel. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?! Son salon à lui était rempli de bouteilles d'alcool, de cigarettes de joints et d'un Zayn euphorique au milieu de tout ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire venir l'objet de ses fantasmes là dedans. Il allait se frapper. Se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Hurler. Se réveiller.

Au lieu de faire tout cela, il sourit à Harry et eut soudainement la meilleure idée de la soirée, en tout cas depuis que son regard avait croisé celui de son  _ très  _ charmant voisin.

 

**« _ Hum par contre je vais devoir prévenir Zayn, mon colocataire, laisse moi deux secondes, le temps que je sache s'il est ok. »**

 

Harry hocha la tête et attendit que Louis agisse. Justement. Celui-ci devait agir vite et bien. Surtout bien d'ailleurs. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Zayn. Simple mais efficace.

 

A Zaynou : 0:12

CODE ARC EN CIEL PUTAIN HARRY VEUT VENIR A L'APPART !

 

Code arc en ciel. C'était une de leurs inventions. Le plus haut niveau de détresse possible. Ils l'avaient créé lorsqu'à 16 ans, Zayn avait fumé son premier joint et qu'il hurlait qu'il voyait des arc en ciel. La mère du pakistanais venait de rentrer du travail, beaucoup trop en avance, et Louis avait dû couvrir son meilleur ami. Alors ils avaient décidé que ça serait le nom de leur code urgence. Et là, c'était une urgence.

 

De Zaynou : 00:13

Quoi déjà ?! T'es un rapide mon loulou, j'suis fier de toi. Je planque ce que j'peux ;)

 

Louis remit son téléphone en poche maudissant une dizaine de fois 'Zaynou', lui et toute sa descendance mais en profita pour se glisser un compliment à lui même : il n'avait pas oublié de prendre son portable. Félicitations pour le seul acte intelligent de la soirée, Louis. Bon. Il fallait arrêter de se jeter des fleurs et distraire un peu Harry pour que Zayn ait le temps de ranger plus ou moins, Zayn restait Zayn code arc en ciel ou pas.

 

**« _ Tu me fais visiter ? Genre pour voir euh... La terrasse ? Tu fumes d'ailleurs ? Oh et j'adore ton tatouage sur le bras vraiment c'est...**

**_ Louis. Calme toi. Tu es... Bizarre. Zayn est ok ?**

**_ Euh... Il... Oui, oui il est d'accord.**

Harry sourit.

_ **Bon on va chez toi ?** Il sourit en regardant son voisin rougir puis leva les yeux au ciel **. Pour faire un gâteau au chocolat, entre voisins!** Il marmonna dans sa barbe.  **Vraiment, qui fait un gâteau au chocolat à minuit ? »**

 

Son voisin ne pouvait qu'approuvait, ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de faire un gâteau au chocolat à minuit passée mais les idées qui germaient dans la tête de Zayn étaient souvent étranges.

Louis fixa ses vans trouées, se disant qu'il aurait pu faire un effort sur sa tenue, quand même, effectivement, c'était trop tard pour se faire ce genre de réflexions maintenant, et sortit de l'appartement du bouclé, escorté par son propriétaire. Il ouvrit la porte du sien et osa à peine regarder l'état sur salon. Il ouvrit néanmoins les yeux, il avait prévu de les fermer comme quand il avait peur dans les films, et découvrit Zayn assit sur le canapé, regardant la télé _les infos en continus, il venait sûrement juste d'allumer la TV et n'avait pas eu le temps de zapper parce que bon, Zayn devant les infos..._ au milieu d'un salon tout à fait clean La seule question qui hantait Louis : mais où Zayn avait-il caché toutes leurs conneries en si peu de temps?! Son colocataire leur offrit un grand sourire.

 

**« _ Bonsoir Harry ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? »**

 

Le pakistanais s'approcha de leur invité et lui serra la main. Okay. Louis était définitivement sûr que ce garçon n'était pas humain. Il s'était déjà posé la question, à leur rencontre. Zayn Malik ressemblait à un mannequin tout droit sortit de photoshop, même au collège.

Harry répondit que tout allait bien et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Louis n'avait pas emménagé avec Zayn. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se contenter de Liam.

 

**« _ Vous êtes des rapides ! Louis m'a impressionné, sa chambre est au bout du couloir, si vous voulez des préser...**

Finalement, Louis avait raison. Zayn n'était pas un humain, c'était un démon. Voire pire. Un être horrible. Quelqu'un qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de le mettre dans un tas de situations inconfortables ce soir.

**_ ZAYN !** Louis hurla, courut vers son colocataire, lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche et lança un sourire gêné à Harry avant de reprendre. **Il plaisante ! Ce n'est pas très drôle, mais il plaisante.**

**_ Je plaisante ?** Zayn questionna son ami, venant de se libérer de la main qui plaquait sa bouche et se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment un paquet de sucre dans les bras. **Oh... Oh... D'accord... Hum ! Vous allez donc faire un gâteau au chocolat, pour de vrai ? »**

 

Les deux garçon hochèrent la tête et Louis fusilla Zayn du regard, le remaudissant sur plusieurs générations puis se jurant de ne plus jamais faire de soirées seul avec lui.

Les joues d'Harry avaient pris une teinte rosée, qui lui allait à merveille, mais le bouclé ne semblait pas plus déstabilisé que ça et suivit son hôte qui l'emmena dans la cuisine. Ladite cuisine ne ressemblait en rien à celle du soigné monsieur Styles. De la vaisselle sale trônait sur le bord de l'évier et la table était occupée par les éléments du repas de ce soir, des emballages de pizza. Surtout, elle était beaucoup plus grande et spacieuse. Les trois habitants de l'appartement bénéficiant de pas mal d'argent pour s'en occuper grâce aux parents de Liam.

 

Louis leur fit une place avant de sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'un gâteau au chocolat, prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser le bouclé s'approcher du placard qui contenait le sucre. Il se sentit un peu mal puisqu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire un gâteau. Il avait toujours été nul en cuisine. Il tenta de se remémorer la recette que sa mère avait utilisé pour faire le gâteau lors de l'anniversaire de Lottie. Bon, ça devrait le faire.

~~~~

Louis se laissait tomber brutalement dans son canapé quand son pied heurta quelque chose de non identifié sous le fauteuil. Il reconnut le haut de la bouteille de vodka et la repoussa dans sa cachette. Il avait donc la réponse à sa question. Zayn n'étant pas magicien, il avait juste caché leurs conneries sous les canapés. Pas très original. Mais, au moins c'était efficace. Sauf si Harry avait une soudaine envie de faire un cache-cache. Peu de risques. Okay, tout allait bien pour le moment. Il sourit au bouclé, assit face à lui, puis agrandit son sourire en voyant que la personne la plus sexy du monde avait de la farine sur la joue. Il se retint de lui sauter dessus pour lui lécher la joue et le nettoyer. Ou alors il pouvait agir comme une personne civilisée en lui offrant une serviette. C'est ce qu'il fit.

 

Ils venaient de passer environ une demi heure à faire un gâteau au chocolat, Harry s'était avéré meilleur que ce qu'il avait essayé de faire croire. Ils avaient ri. Ils s'étaient chamaillés. Ça avait ressemblé à un couple, à un rêve. Maintenant, leur enfant, NON leur chef d’œuvre, cuisait tranquillement dans le joli four. Ils entamèrent une discussion pour s'occuper. Les colocataires apprirent que Harry venait de Los Angeles où il avait habité avec son meilleur ami, Niall, un irlandais qui le rejoindrait bientôt ici, à Londres. Il étudiait la photographie et tentait d'exposer dans certaines galeries londoniennes, sans succès pour l'instant. Louis et Zayn lui apprirent, qu'eux, étudiaient la littérature anglaise. Harry finit par se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

 

**« - Je vais aller jeter un œil à la cuisson, au cas où, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il crame.**

**\- N'oublie pas de le récupérer ensuite !** Lança Louis, très fier de sa blague. Pour sa défense, il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin. »

 

Le colocataire de Louis se frappa le front à l'aide du plat de sa main droite en s'excusant auprès de Harry mais celui-ci éclata de rire et adressa un regard brillant à Louis. Bon sang. Louis aurait pu mourir de cette vision. Il se promit de rechercher un tas de blagues aussi nulles que ça pour avoir la chance de réentendre le magnifique rire du bouclé ainsi que de revoir ses yeux émeraudes étinceler.

Les cuisiniers allèrent donc vérifier la cuisson de leur gâteau et, après avoir planté un couteau dedans parce que c'était ce que Jay, la mère de Louis, avait fait lors de sa dernière préparation, en déduisirent qu'il était prêt. Le gâteau fut sorti du four puis posé sur une assiette Peter Pan, la préférée de Louis. Le propriétaire de l'assiette avait toujours été un grand enfant et, de ce fait, s'était toujours identifié à Peter Pan, il ne voulait pas grandir, il voulait rester un enfant aussi longtemps que possible.

 

Zayn arriva dans la cuisine et trouva les deux jeunes hommes en grand débat. Le plus vieux clamant qu'il fallait manger le gâteau maintenant, étant donné tout le travail qui avait été fait c'était la moindre des choses, mais l'autre criait qu'il fallait le laisser reposer et le manger le lendemain. Le pakistanais s'avança prudemment vers la table pour observer la création de ses deux amis. Il fronça les sourcils. S'étaient-ils rendus compte à quel point ils avaient raté leur gâteau ? Il était à moitié brûlé sur le côté droit, il n'avait pas gonflé à la cuisson, l'aspect général était repoussant. Les laissant dans leurs délibérations, Zayn se munit d'une cuillère et goûta le dessert. Une grimace de dégoût s'installa sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi ignoble.

 

**« - Euh... Les gars ?** Osa-t-il demander, les interrompant dans leur discussion vraisemblablement très importante. »

Louis et Harry stoppèrent net leur débat pour fixer, d'un regard noir, le brun, une cuillère à la et une miette sur le côté de la bouche. Il avait goûté à leur gâteau. Louis, qui ne remarqua pas un seul instant l'expression dégoûtée de son meilleur ami, eut un sourire victorieux.

 

**« - Haha ! Tu vois qu'il faut le manger maintenant le gâteau Harry !!** Il se tourna vers Zayn. **Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?**

**\- Tu n'as pas aimé !** S'exclama Harry, visiblement très inquiet.

Zayn s'efforça de prendre un air rassurant mais renonça.

**\- Votre gâteau est absolument dégoûtant.**

Les cuisiniers d'un soir échangèrent un regard paniqué.

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui, Louis, vraiment. »**

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se ruèrent sur le gâteau après s'être munis d'une cuillère et goûtèrent. Ils eurent tous deux une expression dégoûtée. Leur gâteau était un fiasco. Louis ne fut pas plus surpris que ça. Il s'y attendait un peu, ce n'était pas comme si suivre approximativement les souvenirs vagues d'une recette de sa mère allait leur permettre de faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Cependant, en voyant leur regard déçu de son voisin, il se dit qu'il aurait dû mieux puiser dans ses souvenirs.

Le gâteau rejoignit la poubelle après que les garçons aient décidé qu'il n'était pas mangeable.

Alors qu'ils raccompagnaient Harry à la porte, Louis lui proposa de revenir, le lendemain, à une heure plus raisonnable, avec un livre de cuisine pour retenter l'expérience. Le bouclé acquiesça en souriant.

 

~~~~

La cérémonie avait été parfaitement réussie. Maintenant, la fête battait son plein avant que le repas ne soit servi. Louis passait de table en table pour saluer tous ses invités avant de rejoindre son époux à sa place. Harry, l'époux en question depuis quelques heures seulement, l'accueillit avec un baiser.

 

Depuis leur première tentative de cuisine, il y a quelques années, ils s'étaient revus de nombreuses fois.

Au début, c'était toujours dans le cadre de faire un gâteau réussi. Plusieurs mois avaient d'ailleurs été nécessaires avant que Zayn, et Liam, qui avait pu être présent par la suite, ne fassent une tête encourageante.

 

Les jeunes mariés avaient échangé leur premier baiser au bout d'une semaine, alors que Louis s'était débrouillé pour se mettre du chocolat à la commissure des lèvres. Un baiser très cliché mais très agréable tout de même. Après avoir réussi leur premier exploit culinaire, ils avaient continué à se voir en tant que couple, Louis passant le plus clair de son temps dans l'appartement du bouclé, le dérangeant sans arrêt, étant « stressé par l'ordre ».

Harry s'était très bien entendu avec les deux amis de Louis et eux avaient très bien accroché avec Niall, l'ami du bouclé arrivé de Los Angeles quelques jours après leur première tentative culinaire. Ils étaient tous les cinq devenus une bande d'amis inséparables.

Pour fêter leur un an de couple, Louis avait offert à Harry, ainsi qu'à lui, un stage de cuisine française pour apprendre à faire des pâtisseries. Grâce à cela, Harry avait réalisé une exposition de photos sur leurs créations qui reçu un grand succès et fut exposée plusieurs fois dans de nombreux endroits du pays.

 

Louis avait misé sur quelque chose d'original pour la demande en mariage. En réalité, il s'était juste inspiré d'un de ses contes préféré, Peau d'Âne. Il avait fait un gâteau au chocolat, plutôt réussi d'ailleurs, et avait glissé dedans une bague de fiançailles, s'assurant que la part dans laquelle elle se trouvait aille bien à Harry. Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer avec mais, une fois qu'il l'eut sortie de sa bouche, s'était mis à pleurer en répétant « oui, oui, oui... ». Niall, Liam et Zayn s'étaient longuement moqués de la demande de Louis mais les avaient félicités juste après.

 

Louis s'était rattrapé en romantisme avec l'échange des vœux durant le mariage. Harry avait, lui, fait fort en disant à Louis qu'il était prêt à faire des gâteaux au chocolat avec lui toute sa vie. Ce qui risquait très fortement d'arriver. Les gens dans la salles avaient ri tout en étant touchés et émus. Zayn et Niall, les témoins, avaient, eux, seulement ri mais ne pouvaient pas cacher la fierté de voir leur meilleur ami respectif se marier.

 

Les serveurs arrivaient avec le dessert. Les garçons avaient soigneusement choisi un gâteau au chocolat en souvenir de leur premier rendez vous. Louis passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry pour l'approcher de lui. Il murmura au creux de son oreille.

 

«  **\- Heureusement que c'est n'est pas nous qui avons fait ce gâteau, je n'aurais pas voulu que notre mariage soit gâché à cause d'un dessert.**

  * **Ca aurait été original,** rétorqua Harry, **puisque notre histoire a commencé grâce à un dessert.**

  * **Arrête d'être romantique comme ça !**

  * **Dis celui qui a caché la bague de fiançailles dans un gâteau.**

  * **Fais attention à ce que tu vas manger ce soir alors...**

  * **Une demande d'adoption ne peut pas rentrer dans une part de gâteau mon cœur.**

  * **C'est vrai,** sourit Louis, **elle t'attend dans notre chambre.**  »




 

 


End file.
